You're My Lobster
by MyTrainDance27
Summary: Oneshot with a glance at Eli and Clare's relationship. Inspired by a video of Munro Chambers and Justin Kelly talking about who's best for Clare.


**Title: You're My Lobster**

**Pairing: Eli/Clare**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

**Summary: Oneshot with a glance at Eli and Clare's relationship. Inspired by a video of Munro Chambers and Justin Kelly talking about who's best for Clare.**

**Eli POV**

I set the last bowl of chips down, rushing to answer the soft knock. My shin catches the edge of the coffee table as I sprint to the door. "Hey," I rub my bruised shin, beckoning her in with my other hand. "Come on in." She gives me a shy smile before entering my house.

"I brought over what we're watching," she says, handing me the discs. I give the red package a once-over before raising my eyebrows at her.

"Friends?"

She sticks her tongue out at me and gives my shoulder a light shove and I can feel the atmosphere become lighter. "You haven't seen them yet! Don't judge."

I give her one more pointed look before handing her back the box. "Pick whichever one you like, I'm just going to grab a blanket from upstairs."

She gives me a quick nod and I watch as she slips one of the DVDS into the player before I run upstairs.

When I come back after wrestling a blanket from our hall closet, Clare is already sitting down, 10 minutes into an episode. I jump over the back of the couch, landing next to her. "You didn't wait for me?" I ask her sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up. This is my favorite part."

I focus my attention at the television and watch as a blond woman explains to a man that he and some other woman are each others lobster.

I pick up the remote and pause the TV, shifting so that I'm facing Clare again. "What is that _even_ supposed to mean?"

She gives me an impatient look, and I can tell she's trying to decide whether or not to answer me. I watch the internal argument happen in her eyes before she lets out a defeated sigh. "What is what supposed to mean?"

I give her a triumphant smirk. "The whole lobster thing. What does that mean?"

"They're in love, Eli. You know... Soul mates?" She says, exaggerating 'soul mates'.

I raise my eyebrows. "Well, it sounds stupid."

She rolls her eyes at me again and snatches the remote from my hands, pressing play. "Whatever," she mutters.

"Excuse me?" I ask her teasingly.

"Just shut up and watch the TV," she says with a smile in her voice.

I smirk and turn my attention back to the the lobster people.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Eli! Give that back to me!" Clare yells, trying to grab her book from my outstretched hands.

"Why?" I tease her. "Does little Clare-bear have all her secrets written down here?"

She lowers her arms for a split second, raising one eyebrow. "Really Eli? It's a book, not a diary. Now give it back!" She yells again, trying to catch me off balance.

I dart away from her, running across the sunny playground. "You'll have to catch me first!" I playfully taunt her.

Suddenly Clare's head falls against her crossed arms and she sits down on the picnic table, a few sobs escaping her small body. I watch as she lays her head on the table and her shoulders shake with the intensity of her crying.

I quickly make my way back and settle down onto the bench across from her. She doesn't acknowledge me, but her sobs become more pronounced.

"Clare? I'm really sorry. I didn't think... Here's your book." I slide the book across the table. Slowly, Clare raises her head and I notice that there are no tears on her face.

She snatches the book from the table and sprints away from me. "I can't _believe_ you fell for that!" She yells at me. I watch her for a few seconds - dancing in the sunlight, her auburn curls bouncing joyfully - before I run over to join. Before she notices, I slip my arms around her waist, spinning her around so she's facing me.

"You think that's funny?" I ask, my lips only inches away from hers.

A small gasp of surprise escapes her petal-pink lips. "I-I d-don't know."

Slowly I bring our heads closer before finally swooping down and pressing my lips against hers. I hear her moan softly into the kiss before I pull away.

"Did you think that was funny?" I ask her breathlessly.

"Not at all." She risks a small smile and brings her lips back to mine, Romeo and Juliet laying forgotten at our feet.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I've been looking for Clare for over 20 minutes. We promised each other that we'd meet at the cotton candy stand after Clare got ten minutes to talk to Alli. I'm about to blow a gasket when I finally spot Clare. Her back is turned to me, but I can see that she's talking to someone - and it's not Alli. It's some tall lumberjack like guy. Their bodies shake with private laughter and I watch as she playfully shoves his shoulder.

Jealousy isn't an attractive color on anyone, and I doubt that I'm the exception. But I can't help it when I quickly dart over to Clare and the lumberjack, a dark expression on my face.

"Hey Clare."

She jumps in surprise and there's shock sketched across her face, as if she thinks she's been caught doing something wrong, but she quickly recovers and gives me a small smile. "Eli... Oh my god!" She slaps her small hands against her mouth and her eyes fill with guilt. "I was supposed to meet you like ten minutes ago! Oh, sorry... sorry. I just, I ran into Jake and we were talking, and... sorry." She rests her hand on my arm, seeking forgiveness.

I let the gulp of air I was holding go and wrap my arm around her waist. "It's fine. I was just wondering where you were. So, who is this?"

The lumberjack realizes he's been invited to the conversation and juts out his right hand. "I'm Jake."

I return the handshake politely before returning my arm to Clare's waist.

"Jake and I are old childhood friends. We were just catching up. I haven't seen him in like what... six years?" She turns to Jake for confirmation and he gives her a quick nod. "So yeah... We were catching up..." The conversation trails off awkwardly and Clare stares at the two of us uncomfortably.

I break the silence. "So, it was nice to meet you, Jake."

Jake's eyes flare up with relief and he reaches out to shake my hand again. "Yeah, maybe I'll see you around Eli. And, I'll call you later Clare, okay?" He gives us one more nod before walking away.

My fists clench as it registers that Clare and the lumberjack will be having future contact. Clare gives me a worried glance. "Eli? Are you okay?"

I give her a dark glance but my face softens as I take in her concerned expression. I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

Jealousy isn't an attractive color on anyone, especially when that color is plaid.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Nothing is going on between us, Eli!" Clare screams at me, her cheeks flushed with anger and her arms crossed at her chest.

"Then why do spend so much time with him?" I yell back, trying to lower my voice. Having a public argument with Clare isn't my favorite thing in the world, especially when _he's_ watching.

"He's my _**friend**_, Eli. If you can't accept it..." Her voice lowers and I see a few tears escape her eyes. "Then we can't be together," she finishes.

I can feel my heart burst and shatter into a million pieces. "_What?" _I ask, my voice barely audible.

Clare lifts her head to look me straight in the eye, tears streaming down her face. "I'm breaking up with you, Eli." She gives me one more glance, filled with pain before she turns on her heel and sprints down the hallway, the lumberjack quickly following her.

The students who had gathered to watch our fight look at each other uncomfortably before they all quietly walk away and I am left alone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Two months. Two months since happiness has been in my life. Two months since _life_ has been in my life. Two months since my heart has been empty.

I can barely stand school. I have trouble going outside. I can't even look at our bench without fighting back tears. It doesn't help that everywhere I go, they're there. They're holding hands. They're laughing. They're _kissing._ I want to kill him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Boring... boring... boring..." I mutter, flipping through the daytime television available on Saturday. Finally I settle on a random channel and watch as a young actress walks over to a young man and kisses him furiously. I'm about to change the channel in disgust when another actress claps her hands and exclaims, "See! Their each other's lobsters!" My hearts stops and my mind flashes back to an early memory of mine and Clare's friendship.

_She rolls her eyes. "Shut up. This is my favorite part." _

_I focus my attention at the television and watch as a blond woman explains to a man that he and some other woman are each others lobster. _

_I pick up the remote and pause the TV, shifting so that I'm facing Clare again. "What is that even supposed to mean?" _

_She gives me an impatient look, and I can tell she's trying to decide whether or not to answer me. I watch the internal argument happen in her eyes before she lets out a defeated sigh. "What is what supposed to mean?"_

_I give her a triumphant smirk. "The whole lobster thing. What does that mean?"_

"_They're in love, Eli. You know... Soul mates?" She says, exaggerating 'soul mates'. _

My heart climbs up my throat and I'm filled with the need to see Clare. Without much logical thinking running through my mind I shove my feet into my black combat boots and rip my leather jacket from it's resting place on my chair.

Pushing Morty to his limit, I speed to Clare's, the direction etched into my brain. When I reach her house I slam the brakes and topple out of the car, sprinting to Clare's front door. I knock forcefully until someone yanks it open and I see a bewildered Clare standing in front of me. "Eli?" She asks, confusion laced in her words. "What are you doing here?"

"You're my lobster," I blurt out and before she realizes what I'm doing, I grab her around the waist and crash our lips together. For a brief second Clare is stiff, and then I feel her melt into me, wrapping her hands around my neck.

After what seems like hours, Clare pulls away, her hands still resting against my neck.

Her voice is breathless and filled with love. "You're my lobster too," and she crashes our lips back together.

Slowly I feel my empty heart filling back up with a color similar to lobster.


End file.
